


習作

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: #ランガウェ蘭斯洛特/高文(1-3)；亞格拉賓&加拉哈德(4)





	習作

**Author's Note:**

> AU

1\. AU  
天氣預報顯示下週會降溫，這表示天空又要變成幾週以前的模樣，水泥一樣沈重和窒息的灰色堆疊在頭頂，沒完沒了的髒雨不停歇地澆灌而下。但看著手機螢幕上頭的那幾顆小太陽，一個接一個地排滿這整個禮拜的空間，蘭斯洛特還是抱有期望。他摘下墨鏡掛在上衣口袋，乾爽的空氣像是柔和的親吻，僅是接觸皮膚便讓身體渴望活動，像是被繫上牽繩的幼犬奔出家門。陽光刁鑽地在樓房的屋簷和廊柱裡忽明忽滅，每一次被光線補捉，鼻樑和肩膀便第一個暖和起來。高文就頂著一張被曬紅的臉在陽光裡等他，嬉鬧的風捲起他草色的短髮。他們並肩往目的地走，首先交換起對天氣感想，高文的金髮被照得更淺，讓他想到從花瓣後觀望明亮之處的矇矓。

你穿的像是從海灘回來。

我享受夏天。他聳肩。

 

2\. AU  
一夜狂歡之後他也總是比蘭斯洛特早起，高文的腦袋裡有固定的規範，讓他在同樣的時間清醒，只有假日除外。他會像今天一樣看一會濃烈的橘色日出燒灼牆壁或蘭斯洛特的皮膚，下腹跟著那股活力十足的顏色發燙，直到不能忽視。他脫下內褲，前面的布料已經被弄濕了一小塊，接著他俯身代替越來越熱的光親吻蘭斯洛特。對方身上細小的汗毛被他的呼吸擾動，兩個人都開始隨著室外的汽車滑行聲音和早餐的香氣甦醒。在蘭斯洛特的陰莖變得夠硬的時候高文跨騎上他的腰，他醒來的時候便看見他在清晨柔軟迷濛的淺藍色裡，只有下半身結合的地方一片黏膩，像是蜜和食物喚醒他的胃口和情慾。

手掌下全是熱，彷彿薄薄的皮膚底下是熔化的糖漿，將被塑造成適合放進嘴裡，在舌頭間滾動的甜蜜。他的手固定在高文肉感的屁股上，專心於肏得更深而無暇去揉弄手下富有彈性的柔軟，那個部位就算不插入，僅是緊貼著磨蹭，在穴口滑動的感覺也一樣好，但高文會含糊地抱怨說太舒服了不能再忍耐，一面分開被弄得髒汙的地方露出穴口，要他進來攪亂肉穴裡的每處敏感。分不清是他的腰拍上高文的臀弄出的聲響還是對方的叫聲大一些，他緊抓著床單，從後穴開始遍佈全身的痠麻讓他像隻動物一樣叫不出完整的語句，連煽情挑逗、索求更多的話都忘在腦中。氣味腥鹹淫靡的滑膩液體流下大腿，他的腰顫抖著，隨後又像觸電一般僵直，隨著喘息射在蘭斯洛特手裡，他則將精液注入他體內。

 

3\. AU  
雲朵擁擠地堆滿天空，厚得像是整罐沒有塗開的油彩，風裡飽滿的水氣推揉著皮膚和織物，讓每個人看起來都像樹陰下潮濕的菌類和青苔。就連高文原本蓬鬆的捲髮也抵擋不了天氣的影響，平時顯得活潑朝氣的髮型現在看起來陰天一樣死氣沈沈，讓人看著就發懶。他的性格倒沒這麼容易受影響，一面叨念蘭斯洛特不該霸佔整張沙發，一面又嫌棄他的音樂品味差勁。

蘭斯洛特被他說得有點煩悶，但從窗外蔓延進來的灰色雲翳和水氣讓他連回嘴都嫌麻煩。以年長方自居的高文總是將控制狂一類的批評誤解為讚美，他繼續說著，好像能靠一張嘴移動蘭斯洛特和他的長手長腳。在高文即將因為不停被忽視而生氣起來時，他勉強自己勾起手指要對方過來，等到他傾身時便落入他的陷阱之中。體型小一些的高文在他懷裡像是隻玩具熊，幾個吻後他終於閉上嘴，公事和私事都再也不能打擾他們的午睡。

 

4\. 中世紀  
書寫時的亞格拉賓總是用他看得熟悉的方式，像座古老的雕像那樣側著身體，思考時他的肌肉也跟著傾斜，將臉靠在左手上，然後他的字跡會因此變得飄忽，不再像剛開始的坐姿一樣僵硬，快速劃下的筆尖讓每個字母的尾端都有著鋒利的尖角。自他幼年時期便刻在身體裡的禮儀訓練唯有在此時露出一點破綻，加拉哈德尤其喜歡在門口看一會亞格拉賓的樣子，他寫得快但絕不像冒失的學徒那樣虐待紙張，只為交差了事，每個人都知道他不會容忍一絲錯誤的存在。

最後殘留的夕陽餘暉盡力地映入房間，在他的側臉描繪出石頭般分明的輪廓，也將筆的影子拖得很長，和他的黑衣和在一起，只有那雙像清晨一樣乾淨的眼睛異常清晰。他看向他金沙色的雙眼，喊他的名字，加拉哈德會答以問候，這是他們相處時說得最頻繁的對話。做為輔佐官的助手，交談不是工作的必要過程，他們各自待在桌前，整理和抄寫陳舊或剛從信鴿腳上取下的信函，書寫取代了他們全部的對話。

每天他最期待的時刻便是黃昏時分，經過整天的工作後，這時的亞格拉賓對他的要求總是有求必應。加拉哈德邀請他到國王的花園，踩在褐黃色的滾圓石子和暖烘烘的草上，待在城牆內的封閉庭院之中，抬頭看著來自遠方的鳥禽收攏起巨大的長翅，被溫柔的樹葉圍繞。


End file.
